Porque Hoy Serás Mi Girlfriend
by Vale Rose
Summary: Naruto corrió en dirección hacia Sakura, y sin dejarle tiempo de responder, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. "Que crees que haces baka! " Decía la pelirosada alterada y a punto de darle otro buen golpe. "Solo espera.." ONESHOT! :D (Mi primera historia NaruSaku!)


_Hola de nuevo! :D_

_Bueno, ahora escuchando una canción se me ocurrió este NaruSaku :3_

_Medio rara la canción pero nee, iniciemos el ONESHOT ;)_

* * *

**Porque hoy seras mi Girlfriend**

Naruto se sienta en la mesa en donde se encuentran todos sus amigos, o mejor dicho en donde estaban todos sus amigos, pues todos estaban bailando mientras el sufría por su soledad, HASTA CHOUJI BAILABA!

"Ugh..." No podía dejar de quejarse mientras veía al cerezo bailando con Sasuke. Su amigo había regresado y según lo que veía, Sakura seguía amando al teme y cómo siempre él quedaba en la Friendzone. " N-Naruto-kun..." Decía la peliazul acercándose al chico, el cuál al percatarse de Hinata volteó para oír lo que ella tenía que decir

"N-no te preocupes...e-estoy segura de q-que S-Sakura-san se d-dara cuenta de s-sus sentimientos..." Le decía la chica mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. Por lo menos cuendo ella empezo a salir con Kiba ya no se ponía roja como antes, ahora podían tener una conversación.."normal". "Ella sabe Hinata..." Decía le chico frustrado "...Pero no le importa" Y acto seguido se dejo caer en la mesa, seguido por la mirada de preocupación de la peliazul.

"Umm...N-Naruto.." Hinata le dijo en un susurro "Dime.." Naruto dice y levanta la mirada. La chica se queda con los ojos en banco, mirando algo a las espaldas del chico. "Hinata?.." El chico le decía agitando sus manos en frente de ella para hacerla reaccionar. "S-Sakura-san.." Dijo la peliazu y acto seguido Naruto volteó a ver al cerezo, y verla tirada en el piso, y para desgracia de Naruto con Sasuke encima. "M-MALDITO TEME" Grito Naruto y empezó a correr hacia la dirección de sus amigos. Al llegar junto a ellos, descargó su ira y empezó a gritarle a Sasuke, mientras el lo único que hacía era mirarlo con una mirada asesina" FUE UN ACCIDENTE BAKA" y acto seguido Naruto sintió un puño en contacto con su mejilla y salió volando unos metros lejos de ellos. "M-maldición.." Decía el chico sobándose la mejilla y observar como Sakura bajaba sus puños y seguía divirtiéndose, pero ahora con Ino y Shikamaru...o mejor dicho en vista de Naruto...como Shikamaru le robaba al cerezo.

"Shikamaru traidor.." el chico decía, dispuesto a ir nuevamente allí y alejar al cerezo de todos los hombres que se le acercarán, pero sintió como un brazo lo jalaba y lo sentaba en una mesa. "Ba-ka.." Decía un peliplomo "No vas a obtener nada si sigues usando tu estupidez para conquistar a Sakura" Y acto seguido mirar a Naruto, mientras el chico hacia un puchero. "Entonces que sugieres..?"Le dijo Naruto, intentando hacer quedar a su maestro en una situación que no pueda responder. "Piensalo tu..ba-ka.." Y fue lo último que escucho del peliplomo, pues este empezo a leer su inseparable libro. Naruto bajo la mirada en señal de decepción, pero escucho una canción que empezaba a sonar, y se le ocurrió una idea.

Naruto corrió en dirección hacia Sakura, y sin dejarle tiempo de responder, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. "Que crees que haces baka?! " Decía la pelirosada alterada y a punto de darle otro buen golpe. "Solo espera.."

**[Girlfriend, Abraham Mateo]**

_Cuando la vi, supe que seria para mí, Un-be-live-ab-le to re-a-lize _

Naruto empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música, dejando a Sakura con una mirada confusa

_No sé qué hacer...y si ella me dice que no...was in heaven was in paradise. _

Sakura empieza a comprender levemente lo que su amigo trata de hacer, y le sigue el ritmo

_Con ella puedo reír, soy el más feliz, del universo (across the universe)_

La gente se empieza a acercar mirando como el futuro Hokage de la aldea baila con la chica de sus sueños

_Cuando ella no está, no puedo pensar, no me puedo concentrar (And sometimes i lose my mind)_

Sakura empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, mientras Naruto solo seguía bailando

_With her, my heart starts to race! _

_My head is sayin' cut to the chase, _

_And so no matter what it takes, _

_I gotta make the girl my girlfriend! _

_Hoy el corazón me va a estallar _

_Y no me atrevo a entrarla, que dirá... _

_Pero no importa, lo voy a lograr _

_Se que un día mi chica ella será_

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Naruto miraba con una sonrisa al cerezo, y la chica solo podía sonrojarse

_Trate de huirla, trate de no mirarla más (Well excep' to see her look at me)_

Naruto no para de mirarla y mientras tanto todos los chicos miran las acciones del rubio

_Yo me acerque y ¡sorpresa!, no podía hablar (Was she laughin'? it's insanity!)_

Sakura empieza a recordar todas las veces que el rubio se le acercaba con un grave sonrojo en su rostro, y mientras en balbuceaba cosas, ella solo se burlaba de el

_Con ella puedo reír, soy el más feliz, del universo (Across the universe)_

Sakura empieza a ponerse más nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, el cual, sigue con una sonrisa

_Cuando ella no está, no puedo pensar, no me puedo concentrar (And sometimes i lose my mind)_

Los dos se empiezan a mirar, el chico con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo y la chica con sorpresa y un gran sonrojo

_With her, my heart starts to race _

_My head is sayin' cut to the chase, _

_And so no matter what it takes, _

_I gotta make the girl my girlfriend! _

_Hoy el corazón me va a estallar _

_Y no me atrevo a entrarla Que dirá... _

_Pero no importa lo voy a lograr _

_Se que un día mi chica ella será. _

Sakura deja de mirar a Naruto, y él sintiendo su nerviosismo, empieza a morir internamente

_No te lo pienses mas, eres fuerte para probar (Yeah, let's go!) _

_Ella se hace querer, sabes que lo puedes hacer (C'mon Girl). _

Los dos empiezan nuevamente una batalla de miradas, mientras los dos se pierden en los ojos del otro

_If i'm a joke, if i'm a loser, so what? _

_She's it, the end. _

_Even if i get shot down, i've gotta do it. _

_I've gotta tell her_

_Se mi girlfriend, girlfriend _

_Be my chica, chica _

_Se mi girlfriend, girlfriend _

_Be my girlfriend. _

_Los dos se sonrojan gravemente, y mientras tanto, sus amigos no pueden dejar de mirar la escena_

_Hoy el corazón starts to race _

_Casi no puedo breath, i`m so amazed _

_No importa ahora what it takes _

_Porque hoy seras mi Girlfriend_

Los dos siguen bailando al ritmo de la música, Sakura no para de mirar a los ojos azules de Naruto y el mientras tanto se pierde en los ojos jade del cerezo

_Hoy el corazón starts to race _

_Casi no puedo breath, i`m so amazed _

_No importa ahora what it takes _

_Porque hoy seras mi Girlfriend_

_¡Porque hoy seras mi Girlfriend!_

Y Naruto funde en un beso a la chica, mientras todos los presentes se quedan con la mandibula desencajada, y que decir de Ino, la cuál había molestado al chico con que nunca sería capaz de besar a la pelirosa.

Se separan lentamente, y acto seguido Naruto se tira al piso, ante la mirada atónita de todos, esperando el golpe de la chica. "Naruto-baka..." Le dice la chica. Naruto se levanta lentamente con el rostro sonrojado "Acepto.." Le dice la chica, sobando sus mejillas, y tomándolo de la mano

_**Fin**_

* * *

Jee..merezco reviews?

No lo creo ^^U

Pero buano, espero que les haya gustado! :D

BYE! Vale Rose


End file.
